Clones of Sasuke
by iroc2much2
Summary: Danzo- I present to you weapons capable of defending our nation Konoha. Clones to protect us from the likes of Sasuke. Sakura- Stop! They are not weapons, they are not clones... they are my sons and they are his. Multiple POV's.
1. Prologue

AN: There will be a lot of stuff changed, so I will keep everyone posted. Naruto doesn't belong to me... Naruto doesn't belong to me (I keep repeating until I say it backwards). em ot gnoleb t'nseod oturaN

* * *

The green luscious trees did not concern them, neither the birds chirping on their perches. It matters not that the sun is shining on this April day. They are coming that is all that matters.

Konoha is the same has usual: children roaming around playing tag or some other game of that fashion, parents desperately trying to keep a lookout on their hyper kids. Grandparents themselves are looking at their sons or daughters for more chubby little balls of skin (my brother has a baby was a little ball of fat, and I would always roll him around on the carpet) to spoil. And the others in between are lulling about trying to figure out what tomorrow would bring.

Yet that thought is nothing but a dream has the dark being stood in a bloody field where he just slaughtered Konoha's jounin like pigs they were. No emotion is on his face has he glared at Konoha's walls ready to take what is his.

"The time has come."


	2. Chapter 1: Losing Reality

Author Note

_Italics are people's thoughts._

**_Bold and in Italics are greater emotion that is being displayed, usual anger. (Can be from both allies and enemies)._**

Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Kiba/Girl Within Clan, Shino/GWC, Choji/GWC, Gaara/Temari (I know this is sandcest but there is a reason for this). I wanted to make Asuma be alive so he could be with Kurenai, but that would change a lot of stuff (just know she won't ever get remarried). Kakashi/Maybe Shizune, and Iruka/I believe Anko? And many more to name, so I won't.

Romance: Note that this will not come easily for a lot of the couples above, I want them to progress to like each other first. For now there will not be any mention of rape, but do know that this will be a darker fiction then most.

Ages: All girls are 16 and all guys are 17 (teams 7, 8, and 10).

* * *

**Konoha Grounds**

"Starting here, the world shall know pain…" the bloodied leader announced.

They all stood with no fear has their Rinnegan swirled in anticipation for what is to come, and has their leader commanded the Asura, Preta, and Animal Paths served as diversions causing the barrier to detect them has planned. While the Deva, Human, and Naraka Paths looked for Naruto, with Konan aiding the latter team "An intruder!" With this remark the jounin dispersed to the place the stranger was reported to be at except they were not prepared for more enemies in fact the jounin were quickly taken care of.

Smoke billows from the buildings has the well timed bombs went off from the Asura, Preta and Animal attacks, centipedes digging holes destroying the Leaf Village inside out, and more than enough jounin's died from attacks that were not even fully attempted by the three paths.

Tsuande looks outside her window from the Hokage's tower angered at what she could see below, "Our sensors picked up a single target, but several more attacks have been established from different targets." The ANBU states in an anxious voice. _Could it be? From…_ "A man reported seeing he saw them wearing black with red patterns." _Akatsuki?_

"Sound the state of emergency alarm, and recall Naruto!" Tsuande yelled her command. "I will provide medical attention to those who need it; I will use my power to protect the village!"

Tsuande stands on the roof the Hokage Tower and yells, "Summoning Jutsu!" She finishes with her hand seals and summons a healing slug (Katsuya I believe) that multiples into smaller ones to effectively heal the citizens.

The field cleared and it is realized that Naruto has defeated the remaining paths of Pein, he had already confronted Nagato and turned his viewpoint into the way of hope and not destruction. In fact because of Nagato's gift everyone (ninjas and citizens) that had died are once more reunited with their loved ones. People like Kakashi and Shizune are here to stay. Nagato gave the ultimate sacrifice, yet he died in peace.

Everything is okay what started has a shiny day filled with hope turned into a day misery, yet everyone is alive and for that the village is thankfully. Most even went on to think that without Tsunade there would have been more injured, and by the way where is she?

"Lady Tsunade, No!" Katsuya screams in agony has her summoner seemed to not get healed. If a slug had ducts, she would be crying.

Everyone within range of the creature turns their heads to look at the scene, well they found Tsunade just not in a position you would want your Hoakge in. She lies on the dusty brown ground looking very much asleep, except her eyes are wide awake in shock and drool slips down her opened mouth to her neck.

Shizune quickly takes command yelling, "Kakashi, quick take her to the hospital." Seeing that Kakashi is just standing there unsure of himself; Shizune turns around to face him. "NOW!"

"No one touches granny but me." Naruto puts his two cents in.

"I don't care what you want Naruto you are not in the condition to carry her, besides you need a visit to the hospital yourself." Shizune glares at Naruto determined for him to listen just this once and surprisingly he did. And by now everyone knew that this situation is more serious they had thought it was before.

* * *

**Konoha's Hospital**

The man dressed in white holding a clipboard of notes turns around and faces the group (remaining of Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy plus their senseis). "I'm sorry she's in a coma." The man pauses a bit when he notices everyone around with their jaws on the floor, so he continues with his bad news. "We believe it was from the strenuous affects of healing everyone, in other terms she used up so much chakra that her body couldn't keep up. So her body did only what it could do…give up."

"Well, you're wrong! She's in there somewhere you just didn't check hard enough. In fact you're not even has good has me, I am Tsunade's apprentice for a reason." Sakura said has tears of pain ran down her smooth 16 year old face, "You examined her wrong, let me do it." Sakura runs over to the examination table and gently places her green glowing hand onto Tsuande's head denying the truth repeatedly saying she is fine.

A hand places itself on her shoulders, "Sakura she's in coma. There's nothing you can do."

"No, Shizune she's not." Sakura mutters into Shizune's shirt sobbing away.

Naruto doesn't say anything but he feels the same cold absence like when Sasuke left, he feels alone. But to keep up appearance he softly mouths, "She's fine." Everyone hears yet they don't have the gall to tell him to face the truth like Sakura. Sakura could handle it a little better, but Naruto would go on a rampage. How could he? Pein died not even a few hours ago.

All of them cried in their own way: Naruto silently sniffling like he had a cold, Shizune holding Sakura while she bit her lips to make sure not a sound came out. Kakashi closed his eyes wishing for it to all go way, Gai sensei for once is not filled with bursting hopes of joy, and same thing as Lee except his eyebrows are furrowed. Shikamaru shifted his feet unable to stay still; Neji has Bakugan activated hoping for the slightest movement from the fallen one. Kiba and Akimaru growled in anger, Tenten clenched her weapons scroll, Choji stopped eating his bag of potatoes chips, Shino's bugs stayed still. Ino looked on in the distance in silence yearning for a miracle to occur and Hinata stuttering even more.

Kakashi walks up the almost lifeless Tsuande body and lightly place his palm on her leg, "So what we going to do with her?"

The man in white clears his throat and everyone pays attention, "I and my staff suggest that she should move be moved within the inner hospital so we can monitor her progress. And to make sure that she is comfortable."

_What does comfort mean when the one you love can no longer be around to share their lives with you? _Shikamaru asked within his mind remembering Asuma. He needed a cigarette bad has he gazed past the suffering that all of them felt. Dreaming of a better future with no pain.


	3. Chapter 2: Wait For Us

Auther Notes

My story is a bit different where the person who's point of view is not italics.

The **bold words **are in normal point of view usually telling what the person is doing, what actions they are displaying. (this feature only goes for Person's POV).

**

* * *

**

**Ino's POV**

Everyone always assume that I don't care, and I can't stand that schema. You know the idea that blondes are self centered and snobs with no souls. Oh yeah, how about? BLONDES ARE AS DUMB AS A ROCK! So a few months has passed after Tsuande's situation and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE that sees me through my flower shop window looks at me with disgust.

I can see them wondering if I really cared for the lady, and all because I am taking care of this shop! I bet they want me to mope around like Sakura's is perfecting, or drown myself in pity like Naruto. Mind you… this is my father's shop actually more like a family shop. Which everyone in this godforsaken village has forgotten that this is my job, which I love by the way.

**Ino sighs has she looks out the window, gently laying her hands on the window still hoping someone could understand what she is going through. She looks at Konoha in the bright afternoon not has cheerful has it should have been, she turns her back on the image of children playing carefree. And she begins to think again.**

Even my father stares at me differently like he is disappointed in me and in his eye site he compares me with Sakura. Which doesn't matter since everyone does anyways; they compare me to Hinata who is composed yet shy. Forehead who is exactly like Tsuande in strength and in mind, she also knows when to shut up unlike Naruto. Tenten is fierce enough to catch Neji. And lastly Temari who DOESN'T EVEN LIVE HERE!

I'm a brat that can't seem to do anything right. **Ino stops fiddling with the brown pot containing a white orchid that is waiting to be watered.** "I am never going to be good enough." Ino mutters to herself. Once the orchid hears this it retains the dew that was Ino's.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

**He sits on the edge of his bed thinking of nothing, yet he thought of everything. **

For Sasuke to leave he was a wreck, when Granny fell "sick" he became a living corpse. He couldn't eat, sleep or drink…not even ramen roused him from bed anymore. He knew he was wallowing in his mess, he couldn't even remember when last he took a shower. His clothes laid everywhere and for once he didn't care about anything, just for his grandma to come back. Yes he said it his grandma sometimes he wanted to call Tsuande more than that… maybe a mother? But she was gone stuffed in that hole a person calls a hospital. She slipped away from him, and he felt hopeless. No he felt cold.

Kakashi would come to his apartment demanding him to eat a bit of ramen and with all his pervy ways he would eventually make Naruto eat a bite, and like always Kakashi would come around 1:00pm to see how his student fared. And like always Naruto looked like shit.

"You know drowning in your own bodily fluids won't make her better. I bet Tsuande is rolling around in her dreams worrying that little Naruto isn't eating his ramen like he should."

**Kakashi doesn't get a response for a good 5 minutes, until he hears a raspy whisper coming from the corpse.** "She's been sleeping for a while now. Her wrinkly face getting even more colder and I feel like I should…"

"_**What?**_ Kill whoever did this? Stab him in the heart and hope he chokes on his blood? Torture him until he begs for mercy? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN… Naruto? You can't. Nagato died few months ago, and he gave the best gift he could. He saved everyone."

"Not Everyone! NOT TSUNADE!" **Naruto finally stands up from his dirty bed, yet he crumples to the ground in anger. Naruto lets the tears stream from his face to the un-seeable floor. He pounds his fists on the floor multiple times**, "He didn't save her." **Saying this over and over again until he kept quiet once again.**

Kakashi sits on Naruto's bed not minding the filth wanting so badly to comfort him, yet he knew if he didn't make Naruto see the truth he would end up killing himself. "Don't waste your life like Sasuke did; don't go back on your ninja way of life. Are you going to that? Let everyone down, Sakura? Tsuande? Sasuke?

**Naruto huddles in a corner never seeing Kakashi disappear in a puff. He rocks back and forth repeating what Kakashi said in his head. **_Will you go back on your ninja way of life?_ And to this thought he cries some more.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Kuromaru my mother's dog woke me up again and there is nothing that is worth opening my eyes for. **Kiba rubbed his eyes for the umpth time; he walked outside to the back where his mother is training Akamaru again.** From the looks of it Akamaru must have forgotten to hold it again**. Kiba leans on the wooden pillar growling a bit has his mind go towards his fallen Hokage. **

**

* * *

**

**Choji's POV **

Unlike Naruto he could still eat in fact right now he was heading towards the kitchen to grab some grub. He's been hungry ever since those strange people visited; mom said it was cause of Tsuande. But he didn't want to dwell on that, just on the yakiniku (Japanese/Korean BBQ) his mom was grilling and oh how he couldn't wait.

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

**Thunk! Thunk! Tenten threw the kunai never missing the mark, which was the tree.** She practiced more than ever now; she refused for any more of her loved ones to get hurt because of her. Maybe not really cause of her, but she could have prevented Tsuande from the position she is in now. Like everyone said she is one of the fastest kunoichi of her age group. So why couldn't she stop what happened? Why couldn't time slow down so she could have saved her Hokage? Unfortunately time didn't it hated her, for it wouldn't meet her demands.

**She was so into her training that she never noticed a boy behind her on a hill shaking his head. **

**

* * *

**

**Shino's POV**

His bugs were at it again arguing about something he wouldn't care or understand about. See bugs had their own society; bugs didn't really have to worry about anything except how to avoid things that wanted them dead. None of his ladybugs worried about forever living life has a vegetable unable to move because you chose to sacrifice yourself for your home.

**He stood on a hill watching Tenten go at the tree with such fury he wanted to tell the tree to flee.** This is probably why so many people in the village thought he was crazy or weird. His love of nature hindered him so much most people thought him as a liability. Hindrance or not, he respected the woman that became a vegetable.

* * *

**Lee's POV**

He was on his 1,000th pushup and he couldn't stop thinking of what happened, he hadn't been with her until the hospital visit. Whenever he passed any hospital now he shudders never able to keep warm, and once Sakura came to say hi to him and he shivered for sec. Sakura asked was he cold that day and he said no, but he knew it was because she worked in that building that confined her. Not that he felt nauseous around his locus flower it was that the brick building that reminded him of pain.

He shook off his trail of thought for a quick second knowing full well that the thought would creep on him again, but by that time he would be working on his jump rope set of 2,000.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

He is watching the clouds like usual yet every time his eyes would settle on a puffy cloud it would change into that woman. And no offense but it was rather troublesome, he closed his eyes. Silently wishing for darkness to consume him and slipping into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

He hated her, yes he just thought that. He had tried so hard with Byakugan to catch the slightest breath that she might blow through a tight sealed mouth. But she disappointed him like all the other times he stood next to her in the room.

Not much to see really, Tsuande was wasting away in a room meant to make her better. But Neji felt like it was prison for both her mind and her body like she is stuck in a plane never to come back. It is a white room with a whiter door if that is even possible; he was and still is the only brave soul among the younger teams to venture into this room. Sure they all meet her the first time she was diagnosed but everyone assumed it was nothing never realizing that her light was dimming. Eventually Kiba, one of the last stopped coming with him depressed that she was not improving.

He, Neji just sat in the blue comfy chair eagerly waiting for her to pull an April fool's joke on him. Whenever he came he wouldn't say anything for fear that she might speak and he wouldn't hear her.

This constant waiting is like waiting for Santa to come down the chimney, and knowing very well that wish won't happen.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_Damn it! Sakura! Go and do something about yourself, you reek!_ Inner Sakura shouts eagerly trying to get Sakura angry, however for the past months it hasn't been helping. In fact Sakura refused to fall into her bait, has if she no longer cared like she lost… hope?

So Inner Sakura used her last card and hoped for the best, _Mom and Dad are worried_. **Inner Sakura gets no reply.** Sakura _don't let Ino win in gaining Sasuke because you are getting too skinny._

And somehow that thought brings out Sakura's inner fire. 'What the hell are you talking about INNER? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?'

**Sakura sways on her feet has she struggles to steady ****herself; she hesitantly walks towards her mirror stand and examines herself.** Inner is right she is getting far too skinny for Sasuke's taste even Ino the pig would look better than her now.

Sakura couldn't figure out how she got like this in the first place… oh yeah. _Tsuande…_ She shuffled back to her bed and moped some more.

Inner scoffed in frustration thinking of ways on how to kill a certain Hokage when she got better.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Neji was strong, Lee never backed down, Naruto had his way of life, Sakura's strength never seemed to fail her, Ino's beauty told tales, Sai observed what is to come, Shikamaru was a true genius, Shino is upheld by nature, Kiba and Akamaru made an unbeatable team, and lastly Choji seemed calm in almost every situation.

But what did she have? The ability to stutter like a fool, she couldn't think of one way that she somehow benefited the village. It mattered not because when the village… no… when Tsuande needed her the most, she failed.

A fool she is indeed.

* * *

**Sai's POV**

He stood on the Hokage's Tower like Tsuande once did, and looked up at the purplish streaks against the midnight sky. The birds, and insects are trying to tell him something, but he couldn't hear because he is human.

So he drew what he thought they said, and he stared at the painting unable to figure out what he drew. Squiggles, lines, and circles of all kinds going everywhere on the white sheet of paper; they were trying desperately to cause chaos. And he wouldn't allow such abominations to come to past.

He stared at the ink blot again and he knew what the creatures had wanted to tell him all along. _The time of peace has ended, now let the suffering begin._ With that he dropped his sketchbook and didn't bother picking it up.


	4. Chapter 3: Their Problem

**Author's Note**

We will see alot from Suna.

**

* * *

**

**In The Hot Sun **

"Don't you think we should help them?" The blonde asked.

Her younger brother by a couple of months, Kankuro balked in fear of what** he** might do. "No I think we should leave it up to him."

"Well I know him, and he won't do anything **unless** it concerns him."

"Exactly Temari it doesn't concern him, in fact Konoha's situation is not even ours to mettle with." Kankuro spat on the dirt ground has he walked faster towards the border gates exhausted from yet another mission.

"They helped countless of times… they helped get **him **back."

"Okay! Good for Konoha! I will not get on his bad side; I will not allow **him** to kick me while I am down. Konoha may view him has a friend but I will always be wary of **him**."

"How can you say that about him… **our own brother**?"

"Because… what he is doing to you." Kankuro looks at Temari to see her eyes water a bit and then like that she is composed again. She walks faster than he was going; and Kankuro is trying to figure what she is doing. She stops right in front of him and hinders Kankuro from walking towards his goal which is the gate.

Temari glares down at him in distain, "Don't you care that Konoha was attacked? By no one other than Akatsuki? The same people that almost killed Gaara!"

Kankuro shoves Temari out the way, and she slams into the sand scrapping her legs badly. "Like I said before Temari IT IS THEIR PROBLEM!" He walks away not caring to look back.

* * *

Questions from Author:

What does Kankuro mean when he says... _what he is doing to you? _

Any Ideas?


	5. Chapter 4: Choice

A/N: Gaara already knows what happened to Tsunade because news travel fast. Also I will try to stay has close to the real timeline has I can.

Note: Sasuke has defeated Itachi. And still has blood thirsty has ever (this wont change for awhile).

Ages have changed since the last time:

Sakura- 16 **Ino- 16** Sasuke- 18 **Choji- 15 **Kiba- 17 **Naruto- 17 **Temari- 17 **Lee- 16**

Hinata- 15 **Tenten- 17 **Neji- 18 **Shikamaru- 17 **Shino-16 **Gaara- 15 1/2 ** Kankuro- 16 1/2

I will tally up the sensi's ages later.

* * *

"So, Big Brother… explain to me exactly what happened because I can't seem to understand how Temari has bright, red scratch marks on her legs." Gaara questioned from his wooden throne.

Kankuro gulps his spit down in fear, _Gaara only calls him Big Brother when he is pissed off about something, which is usual him._ "She fell down."

"_**Really?"**_ Kankuro shivers from Gaara's glare, _**"She fell down?"**_

_What is he suppose to say? Yes, no, or maybe so?_ So he says the only thing he can, "No…" He looks up and stares at Gaara and Gaara stares right back, not breaking any sort of contact. And Kankuro knows that Gaara knows that he is lying. Like the big brother he is he has to set the better example, he sighs deeply and tells the truth. "Okay! Maybe I wasn't telling the whole story… it is only a white lie."

"It may seem like a little WHITE LIE to you, but people will assume I'm the one causing… This!"

"What happens between me and my sister is our problem, not yours!" _Kankuro knew what he said was a low blow, but he had to say it._

"She's my sister too!"

"Don't Gaara! Don't make her into something more…"

"What are you talking about?"

Kankuro slowly closes his eyes shut and spills his beans. "With the one tailed Shukaku you were aloof, cold not wanting anything to do with me and Temari; you were just a vessel with that thing inside. With the Jinchuriki gone you are worse like I don't even know you anymore." Kankuro pauses to catch his breath and continues, "And it's funny because I never knew who you were; I was scared of you, the village quaked in fear because of you HELL Temari trembled because you were a mistake that shouldn't have been born. She only shows you sympathy because you are our _**brother."**_

"Why now? WHY NOW? DAMN IT KANKURO, WHY NOW?" Gaara quickly stands up from his chair and he gasps in pain from his older brother's words. Tears are streaming down his face and he mumbles, "Naruto wouldn't…"

Kankuro cuts Gaara short by saying, "Exactly my point YOU think nothing of us; you only think of your friends in Konoha. Only of your Naruto, your Leaf Village… your Tsuande. You might has well denounce your Kage position and become a Konoha-nin. Become a traitor like _**their **_Sasuke."

Gaara's hands pales has he grips his oak desk a bit harder then he thought. He lets it go and barely sees the dents he makes in it, because his vision is blurred by his tears. He can't breathe has his older brother berates him for something he doesn't know of. He felt like a child again with no one to save him from drowning; so he chokes down his sobs and he gently whispers, "What do you want me to do?"

Kankuro walks towards Gaara's desk closing the 3 feet gap and stops when he touches the edge of the brown oak. He slowly yet softly lays his right hand on Gaara's head. Firmly Kankuro says, "Choose."

Gaara knows what Kankuro is talking about given that Temari had previously rushed into his office hours ago to tell what transpired between them about Konoha's delicate situation. Gaara sighs heavily for he knows what his brother is asking him to do, _Suna or Konoha?_

And while Gaara stares at nothing Kankuro leaves through the Kage's double doors, a smile chanced upon his face. And he whispers to himself, "Mission accomplished."

Kankuro left and Gaara's last thought is he will have to make a sacrifice, _**and it will not be Suna.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Conscious

A/N: I will be making up popular hang outs for Suna, since I don't know any places here.

* * *

**On the Sandy Streets of Suna Outside of the Kage Tower**

**Kankuro's POV**

"Hello, sensei." Kankuro smiled brightly.

The older man, Baki turned at the worn down voice of Kankuro, "What's wrong?"

Kankuro knew full well he wouldn't be able to leave until he at least addressed the issue, "Nothing much, just thinking about something."

"Thinking about… what exactly?"

_Him and his questions… all I want to do now is sleep_. Kankuro's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, but he indulged his sensei. "If you had to do something important, but you couldn't tell anyone… not even your team. What would you do?"

"So important, you can't even tell you team… hmm?" Baki didn't hesitate, "Then I would do it without telling them in a heartbeat, if this wonderful scenario could get this village or my teammates in trouble. Then I wouldn't tell anyone. **Right, Kankuro?**"

For once in Kankuro's life, he understood that Baki was nothing but a puppet. At this he walked the rest of the time in silence and once he reached the privacy of his room. He cried, for he knew there was no telling anyone.

* * *

**In the Yuzhou** (It means Jade province… I think. Please don't crucify me, because I am not Asian/oriental. I'm American, well… not really. I'm Nigerian. Again if anyone of you has a better name for a restaurant in Suna please tell me).

**Temari's POV**

_Never in all of her life has she been so humiliated, she had red marks staining her beautiful tanned skin. People in the restaurant glared at her as if she was the one who did such atrocities. But many of the men looked like she was a piece of meat to eat, maybe this why she received so much glares. And honestly she was sick of it: men glaring at her and women glaring at her, glaring at their husbands. It wasn't her fault that she had double D's breast size, in fact most of the time they were in bindings, and it sure wasn't her fault that her ass is firm but big. Sometimes she felt like the Kamis loved to make her life a living hell. _

At this very moment she couldn't eat her ramen not because of the hostile looks, but Kankuro's actions._ For a minute she wanted to find the guy and beat the nonsense into him, but then again his puppets might protect him. It was too much of a hassle, so she dropped the matter. _

"Sigh…"

"Anything the matter?" A dark brown girl with black shoulder length hair that could almost be called green asked Temari as she poured Temari more sake.

"No, Bao Yu. Nothing is wrong."

"Is it Gaara, again?"

Temari looked every surprised, I _know I have problems with Gaara but how does she know?_ Temari gazes at the waitress called Bao Yu hard, "**What about Gaara?**"

And before the black haired girl could say anything, an ANBU poofed into Temari's personal space to say, " The Kage is in need of your assistance."

It was the same ANBU every time and Temari knew what Gaara wanted, and black haired girl grinned as she waved to Temari goodbye.

* * *

**Kage's Tower**

"You called?" Temari whimpered the question as she stared into Gaara's cold red eyes.

Gaara growled back, "**I need it…**"


	7. Chapter 6: Raining Blood

A/N: None so far.

* * *

**In the Kazekage Tower**

Temari is at a loss for words, her body is physically shaking in fear and all she can do is stare at the red blood lust in Gaara's eyes. _Sometimes__ I __wonder __if__ the__ One-Tailed__ Shukaku __Jinchūriki__ still__ inhabits __his __body,__especially __when __he __looks __at __me __like __that.__ Kankuro __is __right,__ I __do__ fear __Gaara __for __what __he __does __to __me __and__ I__ want __him __to __stop __so__ badly__ it__ hurts.__ How__ do__ you__ tell__ someone __that __you__ are__ scared __of__ your __own __baby__ brother? __Do__ you__ say __that __he__ is__ monster__ that __you__ cannot __seem__ to__ hide__ from?__ That__ if__ you __close__ your__ eyes,__ he__ will__ still__ be__ there __to torment you in__ the night__.__Even, __if__ you__ yell __no__ one__ will__ be __able__ to__ hear __you scream__?_

Gaara quietly walks from behind his desk to lock the opening into his throne room, and shutting Temari in the room with him._** "**__**Earth **__**to**__** Temari,**__** are**__** you there**__**?**_" Gaara sneers from behind her eager to begin today's lesson.

GULP! _This __is__ usually__ the__ part __where__ the__ girl__ starts __screaming__ for__ help__ and__ running__ in__ the__ wrong__ direction,__ but__ she__ is__ not__ the__ typical__ girl. __Therefore__ this__ is__ why__ she__ became __the__ other__ girl, __who __stays __and __fights __the __monster __like__ an__ idiot.__Not __that __I__'__m__ calling __myself __one,__but __what __else__ am__ I __suppose __to __do?_

"_**You **__**shouldn**__**'**__**t**__** be**__** scared**__** Temari, **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not**__** going**__** to**__** hurt**__** you **__**much.**__**"**_ At this Gaara his Blade of Sand (oh yes! Gaara's got some new moves) seeps from his gourd, and gently slices Teamri's right cheek yet not enough to draw blood.

Temari flinches from the cut, _not __this __again.__Maybe __I should have__ ran__?_"I'm not going to let you hurt me again, Gaara." Temari bravely yells has she slaps the blade from Gaara's hand and it shatters on the ground like the sand it is. "Not this time." She jumps away from the closeness of him and ends up at the opposite side of the room. Gaara's back is at the door, while she now stands where Gaara was a few minutes ago.

"_**I**__** just**__** love**__** how**__** brave **__**you**__** think**__** you **__**are:**__**who **__**are **__**you**__** to**__** deny**__** me**__** what **__**I**__** want?**__**And **__**who**__** will**__** stop**__** me**__** from**__** getting**__** what **__**I**__** need?**__**" **_He raises his left eyebrow and the sand comes to him without being instructed to do so. Again he forms the blade and this time it will not shatter.

"Gaara, snap out of this! Please? You are not a monster anymore, so stop acting like one!" Temari says loudly hoping someone on the other side of the door can hear her.

"_**I **__**hate **__**it, **__**when**__** you**__** lie. **__**I**__** know **__**I**__**'**__**m**__** the**__** monster**__** in**__** your **__**closet **__**at **__**night,**__** aren**__**'**__**t **__**I?**__** It**__**'**__**s **__**fine **__**I**__** enjoy**__** scaring **__**the**__** crap**__** out **__**of **__**you. **__**I **__**love **__**being **__**the **__**vampire**__** that **__**gets **__**to **__**suck**__** your **__**blood;**__**in **__**fact **__**I want**__** some **__**now.**_" At this Gaara pushes himself off the door decides against using the blade since it didn't work before, and by doing this he doesn't give Temari the chance to run away this time. His sand wraps around her like a big, beautiful spider web and he laughs at his caught dinner.

Temari struggles like her life depends on it, and in a way it does. But the sand refuses to give her heed and instead the little chards of sand cuts at her arms, and legs making even more red marks. _Gaara __got__ mad__ at __Kankuro__ for__ marring__ my__ skin,__ but __look__ at__ what__ he __is __doing __now. __My__ skin __is __even __worse __than __last __time_: "Gaara, you are nothing but a hypocrite!" And at this time she knew her body might have marks that may never heal at this rate. Gaara glares up happily at the site as rain of blood pours down. He opens his mouth wide, and the tasty drops satisfy his hunger for now.

"_**Really, how so?" **_

"I will tell you, if you let me go."

THUMP! Temari's body crashes on the floor none to gracefully. Gaara moves closer to Temari's yellow, purple, and brown figure: he couldn't help admire his work. _She__ looks __beautiful __bleeding__ openly __on __my __floor, __her__ blood __seeping __from __the __large __gash __on __her __forehead,__ and __her __blond __hair __matted__ to __her __face__ due __to __her __precious __essence. __I__ can __almost __call __her __an__ angel:__**my **__**beautiful,**__** broken**__** angel**__.__The __audacity __for __Kankuro __to__ touch __what __is__ not__ his __seems __ridiculous __and__ dangerous __for __him.__Who __is __he?__Oh__… __my__… __good__ for __nothing__… __**brother**__. __If __Kankuro __wasn__'__t __related__ to__ me,__ I__ would__ have__ killed__ him__ a__long__ time __ago. __Can__'__t __anyone __see__ that __all __I __want __to __do __is __protect __my __older__ sister __from __danger? __Why __must__ Temari __hate __me,__and__ constantly __lie__ about __it.__I__ will__ teach __her __the__ lesson__ for__ today__ that __lying __is__ very __bad __for __you.__**"**__**Temari,**__** what **__**have **__**I**__** told**__** you**__** about **__**lying**__** to**__** me?**__**"**_

Temari holds her hand to her forehead unable to get up or even comprehend what the figure is talking about. "I'm sorry, but can you repeat that. I didn't quite get it." Gaara shuffles slowly towards her, lifts his right foot and slams it down hard on her stomach. At this Temari jerks her body forward in a sitting position, clenching her tummy in pain. She gasps for air, unfortunately she is doesn't get enough as Gaara pulls her by her hair until she is standing.

"_**Do you want me to repeat myself, again?"**_

"No… Gaara it is fine. I heard what you said." Temari claws at his hand trying to pry it from her bloodied hair.

"_**Temari, **__**today**__**'**__**s **__**lesson **__**is**__**… **__**never **__**lie**__** to**__** me.**__**I **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**care**__** if**__** you**__** lie **__**to**__** everyone **__**else,**__** BUT **__**NEVER **__**TO **__**ME!**__**"**_ Gaara then shoves Temari hard towards his desk, and the corner of the desk jabs into Temari's already sore leg causing yet another bruise to form.

Temari whispers, "Please, no more today." She finds Gaara looking at her like a piece of sculpture waiting to be molded into art, and no offense she likes herself just the way she is. "People are going to wonder where I am. They might try to pin the blame on you for my disappearance, and you can't afford that especially since people are still trying to get to know the real you."

"_**Temari, you make it sound like I'm trying to kill you."**_

"Aren't you? You are tossing me around like I'm nothing but a rag-doll."

"_**It**__**'**__**s**__** just**__**… **__**I**__** love**__** seeing**__** your**__** blood**__** slowly**__** drip **__**from**__** your **__**body.**__**I**__** like **__**it**__** when **__**it**__** rains**__** red.**__** "**_ Gaara seizes Temari's face in his cold hands as he confesses his darkest desires, and takes his tongue close to her forehead to lick the open wound. At the terrifying scene: Temari faints not just from the pain, but from the fiend in front of her.

Gaara frowns a bit; dismayed he will not be able to finish the lesson. So he gently brushes one strand of blond hair from her face. "_**Don**__**'**__**t**__** you**__** know**__** Temari **__**that **__**I**__** love**__**…"**_

* * *

**Someplace**

A black figure unknown by the audience questions Kankuro, "Will Gaara be a problem?"

"No… Gaara has he's eyes on something else. Or should I say someone else?"

At this the figure grins pleased at its rapid progress. _Soon__ all__ the __nations__ will__ be __at__ its__ knees._


	8. Chapter 7 Decision of the Elders

**Chapter 7- Decision of the Elders**

A/N- So far 8 months has passed since the demise of Tsuande. Gaara's occupied so the next few chapters will be the foundation of COS (Clones of Sasuke). I don't want to sound sad, but I have read many stories and the ones that are grammatically incorrect and hard to read have more reviews than mine (not saying that my stories are perfect, cause they are not). What am I missing? It is cause the story is slow, should I sped it up? Regardless I would like 1 review for every 1 chapter: its fine I suppose...

* * *

**2 Months Later (In the Council Headquaters) **

"We cannot sit and wait until the other shinobi nations attack us; Tsuande has been damaged for far too long. And if it was up to me I would have plugged her plug a long time ago, she is of no use to Konoha anymore."

"Calm down, Danzo! We all are aware of the dangers we face, but spitting on our heads until you are blue in the face will not help us." Koharu Utatane replied softly, she seems unfazed from Danzo's heated glare across the Council headquarters.

Homura Mitokado ponders on whom could handle the job has Hokage, "Danzo's right more or less Koharu. If we don't do anything now our village will in the hands of hoodlums."

Koharu sighs heavily directing her question to her old teammate Homura, "What do you suggest, then?"

Instead Danzo rudely interrupts, "I suggest we put someone in power."

Homura's eyes narrow a bit at the announcement, "Who?"

"Me, of course." Danzo pauses for their reaction, "There is always… Naruto." _Knowing these two Naruto would be the last choice they would ever pick given that his Jin constantly makes the village an open target. This is why he needed to get rid of Naruto, and if not permanently at least for a little while. _

"WHAT! That boy would run the village down the toilet, if we let him."

"You know that isn't true, Homura. You are just jumping to conclusions like usual."

"So, Koharu what you are saying is that you find that the Jinchuriki is a better match than Danzo?" Homura stands up rapidly despite his old age and his wooden chair slams harshly against the floor. "Have you gone daft, Koharu?"

_What is it with men and spit? She understood that they wanted to get their point across, but not to the extent that she was being showered with gifts she didn't want._ "Didn't your mother ever teach not spit or disrespect women?"

"My mother is dead, Koharu and you know this. So what's the point?"

"The point is this; I want you to stop spraying on me! And I understand that Naruto is obviously not the best choice and Tsuande is down right now. However who are we to put a man in position that most people don't readily trust? No offense, Danzo."

"None taken…" _Most people might call Danzo a fool for allowing the elders the "free choice" of putting him into power. One might call him a moron, because he could easily place thoughts into their minds. But what is the fun of that: he loved the obvious tension the two had between each other and he knew like they did he was the best candidate for the job. So why waste his precious power on something that is fated to happen? _

Koharu couldn't help but feel that something was off about this whole meeting as if no matter the end result, Danzo would become Hokage and she didn't like that one bit. She felt like a mouse in a trap waiting to slowly die, she didn't understand why Homura is intent on putting Danzo into power. When she does learn why, she will never forgive herself.

Five minutes later… "The council has come to a decision." Homura shouts to be heard over several people in the room, "Danzo is the new Hokage." An uneasy applaud break out as people look to their new leader grinning in glee.

* * *

**Konoha's Traning Grounds **

Ino said happy to talk about something other than Tsuande's obvious decline, "Did you hear?"

Choji munches on his potato chips slowly, "About what?"

"If it's about the elder's decision then I already know of it, and it is a bit troublesome."

"What's troublesome this time Shikamaru?" Choji questioned.

"Don't say anything Shika. I want to tell it." Shikamaru gives Inu a side glance and sighs before returning back to his cloud watching. Ino scoots closer to Choji for a bigger effect, "Apparently the elders like Shika already announced have decided to vote or should I say put someone in office."

"Office?" It wasn't that Choji forgot on purpose it was just that eating chips helped ease the pain a little. So the event just happened to slip his mind for a second.

"Choji… Tsuande's postion, remember?" Ino scoffed a bit, "Anyways… I heard from my little birdie that they are going to put Danzo in position and they are going to announce it sometime this week." The queen of gossip is back has she looked at Choji's surprised face.

"So… Danzo is Hokage now?" Choji stuttered on, "The guy that wants Naruto gone from the face of this earth is our leader? What are the elders thinking about?"

"I know what you mean, Choji. Maybe the elders are beyond desperate that's all I got from this. My little birdie also said that Elder Koharu wasn't too happy about the decision either seems to me like internal conflict?"

Shikamaru pays no heed to the two chattering teammates of his, but down deep in his over-thinking mind he worries what change Danzo will bring.


	9. Chapter 8: Head East

**Chapter 8- Head East**

**A/N: I will describe the rules to you in detail later. Six months have past.  
**

* * *

He walked down the dusty brown road like he owned it, well… actually he does. Danzo looked at the rundown businesses with great distaste and he growled when a little child reached for a meager meal to eat from its mother wailing its discontentment of not getting food faster. One thing he hated the most, then Naruto was children who didn't know their place in the world. Now that Tsuande was suddenly disposed of he could rewrite the history of Konoha the way it should have been written. Everyone in the village knew what role he was to play on this hot summer day. In a matter of minutes he was to become Hokage and Oh how the village would bend to his will, how finally power of every kind imaginable lay at his fingertips and all he had to do was ask.

* * *

**Somewhere In A Secret Valley**

**Choji's POV**

"What's going on, Hinata?" Choji asked has said individual turned to face east towards the town square with Byakugan activated. Hinata didn't even spare Choji a glance and for once in her life she was rude by not answering his question, instead she quickly stood up from the group and ran east.

Choji was beyond lost for words has he stared at Hinata's dust cloud threatening to choke him. He looked at everyone: Ino complaining at Shikamaru like always, Sakura actually spoon feeding Naruto ramen noodles, Kiba was playing go-fetch-the-bug with Akamaru and Shino threatening to end their lives if they dare kill the pregnant wasp. Sai was chilling with his eyes closed and pretending not to be bothered by the noise when he looked ready to kill someone. And finally but not least since all three of them couldn't understand the idea of a break, he turned to observe Lee, Tenten and Neji having a epic life or death battle between the three of them. So far from the looks of it Neji was winning again as usual.

Today was suppose to be a day to slowly let things go… for closure. It took most of them weeks to months or more to realize that what happened with Tsuande wasn't a dream, but a real nightmare. It took even longer to drag both Naruto and Sakura from their filthy-bodily-fluid beds and force nutritious foods down their throats. It took the same amount of time to get Hinata to stop pitying herself, Ino to stop comparing herself with everyone from a dog to a person, Tenten to stop randomly striking trees, Shino to stop talking to the same trees that cried in pain. Neji no longer glared at intensity at empty white hospital beds, Lee quit shivering at site of Sakura or the building that still housed Tsuande. He didn't know too much about Kiba and Akamaru but from what he heard Akamaru no longer had to stay outdoors anymore, while he stopped eating inedible things like paper from the stress of it all. All of these behaviors, characteristics whatever you want to name it gradually started fading into nothingness around the eighth month. Not to say that they no longer had issues, but all them were slowly beginning to heal.

He hadn't wanted anyone to disturb this moment of peace that they all needed so badly, he and the others had even begged the council to not give them any missions for today. And so far the old bags of skin have kept their end of the bargain, but now the disturbance came from within. Hinata left the group in the secret valley hidden between the trees of the Central Park like the devil was chasing her, and maybe he was.

Choji looked at the group and they looked back trying desperately to hold onto the serenity that seemed to always escape their grasp.

No one wanted to say anything, but everyone else wanted to say everything. Naruto sighed loudly, "Where do you guys think she's running off to?" he questioned has a look of concern quickly vanished from his usual blank face.

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out." With this Choji gets up from the plush, green ground and walks in no hurry towards the direction Hinata went.

"Come on guys go faster, I think Akamaru said we might miss something important." At this remark they picked up their pace.

* * *

**In the Town Square**

Danzo stood in the middle of the town square watching a crowd swell around him as he screamed, "Gather around my dear Konoha citizens." When he saw his true audience finally arrive from their event of frolicking in the Park, he realized he could start his speech that most likely will change their lives.

"As we all know Tsuande our honorable Hokage saved this village from the hands that wished to see this village destroyed, and in return she condemned herself. Due to this special circumstance the elders and I have forgone the traditional inherit system for the position of Hokage. Instead of Shizune becoming the potential leader, the elders have asked me take the role of your Hokage which I gladly accepted."

At this many of the citizens of Konoha yelled in uproar demanding an actually election or at least a period of time for them to get adjusted to the idea of a new Hokage. The young group of various ages shook their heads in disbelief for they knew that Danzo had something up his sleeve.

Danzo continued, "I understand this is sudden but no one would have ever thought a situation like this could leave us all vulnerable." The crowd hushed up at the declaration of Konoha being weak and Danzo smiled gleefully knowing he had them where he wanted. "Denying what I can bring will doom all of us in the end, and the ground that we see now will become our permanent home for the hell to come. The other nations that surround us know that we are divided and they will gladly tear us apart further before they decide to help us."

A random stranger most likely a man do to his deep husky voice asked, "What about Suna?" The audience responded yea about them.

"They have their own nation to worry about; therefore we aren't even on their to-do list." Danzo speaks for the last time, "There will be changes around here, you and I might not like these rules but they are necessary for us to survive."

* * *

A brainwashed Root member stepped from the dark shadows of the alley to carefully place a flyer up only to disappear in a puff a smoke a minute later, and at this the crowd dispersed from the town square heading towards the message on the wall.

A mother of two read the message slightly in outrage, and finally she screams profanities that she often tells her husband never to utter in front of the children.

"Hey let me see it!" The random stranger from not that long ago said.

But before he could get to the flyer, another man cuts in line and saw the horrors written on the page that dramatically changed his life. He gasped, stepped back and stammered afraid of something the others didn't know.

"What's going on Neji?"

"I don't know Tenten, but it seems like civilians and ninjas are arguing over a piece of paper." At this the crowd becomes aggressive angry at what was posted.

"What did it say?" Kiba really wanted to know and from the looks of the others even Neji, they all were curious. But the flyer now laid on the ground tore to pieces taunting them.

Hinata ran towards the group without making a sound that when Naruto turned around to face her when she said Hi, he nearly wet himself. Although he could swear that Kiba smelled just a twinkle of pee dripping down from his underwear to the ground, but then again Naruto hadn't taken a decent shower in weeks so Kiba let the incident go.

"You guys got to see this." Hinata said, and she sprinted towards her residence hoping that the group would follow. And follow her they did.

"Okay… Hinata what's going on?" Sakura yelled loudly glad that Hinata's spacious room provided cool air from the glare of the hot sun.

"This… Before you… girls… read… this… please…" She paused in the middle, "…be prepared… for anything." Hinata places the flyer on the ground so that everyone can see it and she glares off in the distance away from the offending thing.

**Rules That Must and Will Be Followed**

Goal: To Create Strong Warriors

1) All females and males (civilian and otherwise) must head straight towards the hospital between now and in two months from today to get a physical to see if you are truly worthy to be called a Konoha-nin. If you are not deemed worthy then the individual on the day of the test is no longer considered a ninja, and will be drained or even stripped of his or her so-called-powers. Any civilian who are not worthy physically or mentally, then they will be degraded to the status of servants/farmers. For example, a weak ninja could potentially be degraded twice: one for not being powerfully and two for not being a powerfully civilian. So he or she would become a servant.

2) All males of power must give their sperm up to be collected in case of potential death.

3) Civilian children (that do not classify as warriors) from ages 15 and down are asked to stay inside before 9:30 p.m. Parents that do not heed this warning will be put into detention for every minute they are out past curfew. One minute equals an hour.

4) Every child age 7 and up of power (civilian or otherwise) will be asked to train at various times to get ready for potential dangers.

5) The Council of the Elders has proven defected now for a long time, so Konoha is no longer a democratic government but a militarian oligarchy. Anyone that opposes will die for treason.

6) Once a female ninja has given birth or if she has kids, she is no longer able to fight for the village. Any attempt to disregard this rule will be instant death for the mother and the child/children.

* * *

After all the members of the group finished reading the flyer none of them were left unscathed.


	10. Chapter 9: Commotion

**Chapter 9- Commotion **

* * *

**Underground Somewhere **

**Footsteps could be heard in the dark, damp lab underground. The lab attendants shivered more as the shadow of a man stood behind their leader's back, Akira. All of them went about their business too scared to ask what the man wanted has he lead Akira into her own office isolated from the world. **

Danzo gazed down at his devoted medics working on unknown research only known to him from Akira's high-rised office. He looked at the red colored furniture with disdain, _at least it isn't pink I suppose_. He turned around to face the intelligent Root medic, "Is it ready, yet Akira?"

"Almost, sire." Akira said without lifting her head up from the scroll she was reading. Potions of every color littered her oak desk threatening to drown her in them. _Although, Danzo and I are associates she could and would never let her guard down around him. He talked to her like a gentlemen, but that didn't mean he wouldn't savagely kill her either to get what he needed… no wanted. But then again, her life already belonged to him since she is part of Root. _

Out of everyone he knew or controlled, Akira was one of the few if not only one that he mildly trusted. He had to especially with the delicate mission he gave her months ago, everything that she would be working on revolved around his plan to finally obtain the things he needed. "When will it be ready?"

Akira shrugged with the specimen in her hand, "Two weeks give or take."

"Well… I believe you can do it in shall I say, one week?"

"Of course…" Akira's body stiffened at the request highly annoyed that he would ask her to hurry something of this caliber up. It seemed unfathomable.

What Akira didn't seem to know was that Danzo was on a time schedule, and everything had to be aligned perfectly in order for the masterpiece to unravel.

**The strange man from down the hall left their dark palace, and once gone from their presence did everyone, including Akira breathe. **

* * *

**Back In Hinata's Room **

"I swear I will kill that BASTARD with my blue nail polished hands!" Ino screamed. Punching and kicking the air to demonstrate to the group how she would accomplish said task.

Tenten hollered and jumped up to face the blonde "Not, if I kill him first."

"Before anyone kills anyone, I'm pretty sure this is a joke… right?" Sakura questioned.

"This… is… Danzo we are… talking about!" Hinta yelled. "Do you think Danzo jokes?" She said directing her sarcastic question at Sakura jumping down from her purple bed.

"It just doesn't make sense." The pink haired girl pointed out.

All in all the tension in the room scratch that the tension between the four girls sent alarms off in the heads of the boys that loitered around the room. The boys glanced between themselves trying to decide who would be the peacemaker, and usually it would be Naruto to jump at the opportunity but at the moment he wasn't himself yet. So next in line would obviously be Kiba.

Kiba groaned loudly as all the other boy's eyes demanded he do something. "Hey ladies how about we play a good game of pillow fight?" And for second he swore he could hear a pin drop and he knew that what he just said was not the best time to say it, if not ever. Sakura directed her eyes at him and for a second he thought he saw something rushing at him only to realize too late that her light rosy right hand smacked him across his face making a resounding clap.

Kiba held tightly unto his right cheek promptly turned around and sat back down on the floor as if to say to Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Choji that he tried.

"Okay look girls." And said girls looked at Shino, he got up from the foot of the bed to face the girls who now stood in the middle of Hinta's room. "I'm not seeing what the matter is: what person wouldn't like a maternity leave?"

"For one Shino it's not temporary that paper clearly said permanent leave." Ino shouted in Shino's face.

"Actually… the paper didn't say so, you just implied it."

"SHINO! If you don't sit your ass down now, so help me you will be the first person I kill today before Danzo." Tenten glared at Shino, "And… I will help make sure the world is safe from your future babies."

At the last remark, Shino sat down and quietly asked Neji why Tenten had such a murderous aura whipping around her.

_This whole problem was so troublesome like always it was up to him or Neji to calm the girls before they actually did the world that big favor of killing someone._ Unlike the rest, he wouldn't stand up because it was too tiring to do so. "Shino and Kiba meant no offense; they just don't know how to express their concern. All of you look like you either want to kill one of us or all of us or yourself added to the mix, and no offense I would like to see another cloud float by before I die. I can't do that in Hinata's room, can I?" Shikamaru put both his hands behind his back leaning backwards with his eyes closed lightly like he could be dozing off. "We may not look like we are angry but we are all very livid, but you have to realize that we have to think with our head and not our emotions."

Ino's left hand shifted to her hip, "So… what you're saying is that we should be okay with the fact that we would no longer be ninjas but regular villagers just because we decided to have kids?"

Neji glared at the girl called Ino, "No… what he said had nothing to do what you just said."

"Wow… you just made Neji talk more than a one word or Hn. Ino that was epic." Naruto collapsed from the wall unto the ground holding his belly as he laughed wholeheartedly.

At this remark, Choji smiled and Lee grinned both happy that Naruto for once wasn't wallowing in his sorrow. They both noted the goofy smile on his face has he settled down.

"I don't think that the blonde was trying to be funny Naruto."

"My name isn't blonde, Tenten! It's Ino."

"You're right, I know that Tenten doesn't know that you're Ino. Get it?!" Naruto said jumping up and down at his own joke.

Everyone looked at him like he needed prayer, but they all grinned to themselves cause the Naruto they knew and loved was making a comeback. Lee yelled scratching his head, "I don't get it."

"Don't worry Lee; I don't think no one got it." Kiba said finally able to let his cheek go.

Ino and Tenten didn't pay Naruto any mind, so both just looked at everyone else intensely.

"So… what are… we going to… do about this?" Hinata stuttered hoping she didn't just open another can of worms.

Choji finished the last of his chips, and wiped the grease on his brown cargo pants, "I don't know. Danzo's the Hokage so there really isn't much we can do."

"Let me guess, we have to wait and see what will happen next… right?" _So, what does he want the women to do in their spare time? Just make more babies? _And Sakura didn't know how right she was.


	11. Chapter 10: Pondering Thoughts

**Chapter 10- Pondering Thoughts **

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay but my computer decided to be funny and delete all my saved chapters of all my stories. And smart, intelligent me didn't have a single back up. Who does that? Me….. **

* * *

**One week later in an underground palace **

** We find potions here, there and everywhere. Books on science and magic are strewed around the floor, the lighting in the room is dim but one occupant doesn't seem to mind the mess.** _How dare he rush me on such a delicate matter? If he wasn't my master I would kill him for his insolence_. Akira looks at the finished purple potion and twirls it in her hand careful not to break the small vial has she thinks some more, _what exactly does he want this for? Don't get me wrong I know what it does but it seems so unnatural… _

No sounds are heard as the being crosses the room in utter silence to stand behind the only occupant in the room, **AKIRA IS IT DONE?! **

At the shout Akira nearly drops the potion in surprise, her heart pounds in her chest as she turns around in her chair to face the being in charge. "Sire it is done as you requested." She paused before she continued talking fearful of what he might say if she asked the question she was thinking.

The being's eyes squint into narrowed slits, "Is something the matter?" It wasn't a question of concern more like a demanding order.

Akira shook her head fiercely, "of course not sire." She hands the potion over to Danzo in hopes he wouldn't pry anymore into her unasked question.

"Let me guess you're wondering what I'm going to do with the potion I now hold in my hands. Well… My dear, don't worry about that. You've done what I needed you to do."

_In other words Akira stop asking questions or he won't hesitate to kill you._ "Of course…."

Danzo walks through Akira's doors eager to set his well laid plans into motion. He points at a black haired pale fellow of Root, "You there, come here!"

The young boy of no more than 17 nods his head in response, "I want you to summon Sakura for me. Tell her she is needed in my office." Both individuals at once poof towards their own destination.

* * *

**Hinata's Room**

"Mistress…" The servant bows down in respect, "There's someone here for Miss Sakura."

Everyone in attendance stares up at Sakura with a question mark on their faces, "Don't look at me I have no clue what that person might want."

"Well… what are we waiting for let's go." Ino says as she runs towards the gated entrance.

"Shikamaru, she does know that the house call is for Sakura, right?" Choji asks.

"Let's not burst her bubble. You know how she gets." Shikamaru states.

"Let me guess… self-centered and an instigator?" Tenten replies.

Neji doesn't utter a word but he looks at Tenten disapprovingly. "Sorry… Neji." Tenten says quickly.

Hinata shakes her head, and she wonders why the two just can't seem to ever get along._ Tenten and Ino are forever going to be oil and water, they just don't mix. _

"No need for name calling puffy." Sakura yells at Tenten.

"Who are you calling puffy? At least I'm not ugly cause of that higamous forehead of yours. Naruto watch out she just might trip you cause of those clumsy feet of hers."

Naruto looks at Tenten strangely before he is roughly pushed to the side by Kiba. "Dude… I wouldn't be in the middle of them if I were you looks like they're about to get it down."

"Like dung beetles to poop." Shino puts his two cents in only to have everyone balk at him silence.

"Neji, did I miss another joke again?" Lee curiously questions.

"Nope... Just four people acting dumb." Neji briskly walks away to catch up to Ino and Tenten sighs loudly at the remark.

The rest of the gang shake of the spat as quickly as it came to join up with the three at the gate.

* * *

**At the Gate**

"Hey what are you doing here, Sai?" Naruto questions touching the black, iron gate to let him in.

"Nothing that concerns you dickless." Naruto starts huffing and puffing like a wolf in a particular fairy tale.

Kiba- "Look at that Akamaru I was right he has no dick. I guess that must mean he's a girl in disguise." Akamaru barks not once, or twice but five times in laughter.

Naruto- "Hey! I ain't no girl. I can show you if you want."

Neji- "No need to blind us with that thing you call a twig."

At the said topic, Hinata blushes madly, Tenten looks at a faraway object trying to figure out how she can fly away from here and Ino looks at everyone in disgust.

Sai- "Ugly… you have been summoned."

Sakura- "By whom?"

Sai- "Who do you think?"

Sakura- "…."

Shikamaru- "Danzo?" He questions has a cloud crawls by.

Sai- "Ding, ding, ding. No wonder you're known as the smartest one of us all. Stupid here couldn't figure it out and it's for her."

Sakura yells- "Hey I resent that."

Sai- "Come on slowpoke, we are already late."

Sakura- "If you keep calling me names I will kick you in a place where your future children will forever curse you."

Ino- "You guys should get going, you don't wanna catch their stupid if you know what I mean." She boldly points at the cloud of dust swallowing up Kiba and Naruto has they try and punch each other out.

**Naruto's left hand misses Kiba's face and lands in Neji's path instead. A bright, red fist mark tarnishes said face and Neji's eyes narrow in anger. Neji kicks Naruto in the stomach because**_ ultimately Naruto always starts the mes_s** causing him to bump into Choji who in turn drops his bag of cheesy cheetos on the dusty floor.**

Choji- "My chips… they didn't even get to see my stomach acid yet." He clenches his fist and stomps his feet accidentally killing an ant that Shino was talking to.

Shino- "Hey I was talking to her! I almost found out the secret life of being a teenage ant queen."

Choji- "Who cares… my chips my beautiful chips."

Shino- "Who wouldn't care? Cause I do… Prepare yourself."

**Lee looked on angry that everyone had a sparring partner or two.** "Hey, wait for me." **He throws himself into their mist and the now big cloud of dusty people swallows up the remaining boy with a pineapple ponytail in the field.**

Shikamaru- _how did I get into this mess?_ He questioned has someone yanked his ponytail hard. _Kiba I'm going to kill you when I get a chance…_

Tenten- "Five dollars Neji is going to win".

Ino- "You mean Shikamaru."

Hinata- "I'm actually leaning towards Shino and Kiba. Cause they got extra help you know with Akamaru and Shino's lady bugs."

Ino and Tenten- YOU CAN'T PICK TWO PEOPLE!

Ino- Jinx! She quickly knocks on wood.

Tenten- she glares at the offending person in distain, _who in their right mind still plays that childish game?… only children do_.

**In the end Neji won proudly wearing only one black eye, and the five to ten dollars are thrown towards Tenten's direction.**

* * *

**In the Kage tower**

**Sai and Sakura poof in. Danzo doesn't bother to raise his head up before he quickly dismisses Sai with his hand. Once the cloud that was once Sai vanishes, Danzo acknowledges the only other person in the room besides himself.** "You're late?"

"I'm sorry… I had to run a couple errands for my parents before heading over." _He may be Hokage but that doesn't mean he needs to know where I spend my free time at, especially since he's a sniveling snake who doesn't care about anyone but himself._

"Of course…" Danzo remarks noting how easy it is to know when she is lying, "I called you here for a special mission."

"How, special?"

_If I didn't need her for my plan, I would've already killed her for asking such a stupid question. Especially since I am about to get to the point,_ "It's a solo A ranked mission designed only for you. If anyone else gets a whiff of this mission of yours there will be consequences. No one must know about the details, if anyone asks you're getting extra training for the upcoming months. Anyone who asks any deeper questions about your mission will answer to me." **Danzo looks back down at his papers carefully signing off papers with his signature.**

Sakura-_ Is that it? He didn't even tell me where I have to go for the mission._

"You leave today for cloud, make sure you are ready for anything including the weather. You are dismissed."

**Sakura walks out the door more confused than when she walked in and at her expression Danzo's face lit up. **_Until tomorrow…. Sakura._


	12. Chapter 11: Empty Field

**A/N:** I just now caught an error with the timing: 8 months as only passed (2 months from Chapter 7 and 6 months from Chapter 8). I didn't want anyone thinking that 16 months as passed otherwise Sakura would be 17 instead of 16 she is now. I will post a new chapter soon, but I'm studying for exams at the moment, so... um... bye.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Empty Field **

**At the flower shop **

Ino- "My little birdie tells me that you have a C ranked mission with only you?"

Sakura- "It's not a mission per say more like extra training on the side for a couple of weeks."

Ino- "By whom?"

Sakura- "I don't know… your guess it as good as mine."

Ino turns to her white rose garden and begins to preen them. "You're hiding something Sakura, how about you tell me what it is?"

Sakura-" I'm not hiding anything"_. Ino… for once in your life let this go. _

Ino_- Of course not._ "Okay! Best friend."

Sakura- "I'll see when I'll see you friend." Shaking her head knowing full well that Ino won't let anything of this caliber go. "Well… Ino I have to get going now." She looks at her watch which says 11:17 a.m.

Ino- "When do you have to be there?"

Sakura- "Noon but you know how Danzo gets he wants you to get there on time meaning 20 minutes before noon." Sakura pauses and looks at Ino square in the face, "I want you to look after Naruto for me, you know make sure he's eating well. All I can tell you is that I don't know how long I'll truly be gone, but I promise I'll be back because you still own me that rematch."

Ino looks at Sakura funny wondering why she was telling her this as if she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Besides everyone knows that _most B-C class missions only take a couple of days to weeks to complete. Just training classifies has a C or even D rank missions._ "Sure, Sakura! You do know that I'm going whip your little behind when you come back. You may have those manly arms of yours and Tsuande may have trained you, but I do have a powerful mind that might even outrank Shikamaru's own."

Sakura- "Did you just call yourself, stupid?"

Ino- "What! No…"

Sakura- "Well… you did just compare yourself to Shikamaru."

Ino- "Man… can you just let me have this one. Sheesh!" Ino crosses her arms against her chest and huffs.

Sakura glances at her watch again to see Ino raising her right eyebrow in response, "Naruto is supposed to meet me here at 11:30 _and look it's 11:30_ before I go so I can say bye to him." Sakura sighs loudly, "But I guess… like Kakashi he got lost on the path of life. Anyways pass this message to him when he does come around, 'I'm going to punch your lights out when I come back'."

Ino- "Aye, aye captain!"

Sakura- "Okay Ino whatever you say. I just wouldn't tell that to anyone else about you being "smarter" than Shikamaru wouldn't want to see the entire town laughing at that remark." Sakura turns around and heads out the door to meet a happy shining sun lighting her path to Konoha's entrance.

Ino yells after her, "You're just jealous that I have my man at my side." _Did I just say that? Please tell me that my subconscious didn't just refer to Shikamaru has my man. Kami knows Kiba or even Neji are better looking and wayyyy less lazier. I hope Sakura didn't hear that. _

Sakura- "How about you go to your knight and shining armor then?" She laughs heartily down the road.

Ino- _Snap it, she does have supersonic hearing. _

* * *

**Konoha's entrance**

A pink haired girl of no more than 16 walks up to the entrance.

"You're late." Danzo commented. Not turning around to acknowledge her presence.

_By a minute… slave driver_. "I'm sorry I was caught up at the flower shop."

Danzo shoves a scroll towards her direction, "This is a map of where you will go to meet up with the training instructor before you go into town. Don't lose it. You may go now."

_**Let me at him! Let me at him!**_ _How about not, Inner?! We have work to do, I can't believe I'm the first person out of the all the teams to get a mission from Danzo._ _**No, offense but I think something is personally wrong when you get picked before Shikamaru.**__ Inner… if you weren't inside my mind I would kill you for that disrespectful thought._ _**Just stating my mind.**_ _Whatever…_ At this Sakura proceeded to ignore the stranger in her mind. _**Hey Miss narrator I AM NOT A STRANGER!**_ Inner screams jumping up and down in anger.

Sigh… this is why people are called crazy when you hear another voice shouting in your head to not waste anymore time.

* * *

**10 Miles From Cloud **

She jumps down from the last tree branch to step into an empty field. She looks around bewildered. Her eyebrows scrunch down in disapproval as she glances around in dismay; there were more trees than she could ever imagine to her north, south, east and west. So much green she could hardly see the spot of line that might be the nearest town. The grass is not as green as it was before now it is muddier than it was 5 minutes ago. _Muddy…_ _Crap a_, she glances at the once blue sky to see it darken to shades of gray and splashes of black. It seemed the clouds are in the same mood she is in hot anger.

_Isn't someone supposed to meet me here?_ _Hmm… maybe I'm just early?_ _**Like my trainer is supposed to be?**_ _Shhh… Inner I'm trying to think_. _**I told you we still had minutes to spare we could have taken a fresh, relaxing swim in the hot spring a few miles down this path.**_ Obviously _that's out the question now that it's raining._ Thunder claps hard and Inner screams _**Ahhhhhhhhhhh….**_ _Sheesh, you can handle people like Pein but thunder scares the jeebies into you? __**Look when you get hit my lightning don't call crying to me.**_ _A little thunder won't hurt anyone._ Thunder claps to her right, lightening strikes a tree down and a small fire starts causing thousands of birds to spread their wings and fly straight at her. The wind roars and the fire gets bigger threatening to swallow her up as she stares into the flames and the passing birds that she ducks too scared to move further from the hot flames. _**MOVE!**_ She doesn't ever get the chance has the rain beats down the flames with vigor and she never sees the person behind her, never hears he's movements because of the rain before everything goes _**blank…**_


	13. Chapter 12: So It Begins

**Chapter 12- So it begins **

* * *

**Somewhere underground**

"Ugh… my head hurts." Sakura whispers to herself as she squeezes her eyes shut in pain and opens them to face darkness. She is only able to make darker shapes of black of various objects out in the room she's located in. _What the hell? How did I get here? __**Look at that Sakura, what did I tell you?**__ I know you were talking to me about the weather last time not about a dark room…_ She tries to sit up in an upright position only to realize that she couldn't… _Oh shit, oh shit. _She tries to shake her head and realizes she can't. By now her hands and legs are trashing about barely.

"Someone help me!" Sakura screams loudly to get no response. Her voice becomes hoarse after 25 minutes of yelling constantly for help. _Please, anyone… help me._

"As she settled down quietly yet, Zurui?"

"A bit, she stopped screaming a while ago." The wiry 52 year old man, called Zurui answered back gleefully. His beedy eyes took in the pink haired subject's distress and carefully wrote down her behaviors on a clipboard of notes. A deep scar under his left eye tingled with excitement at the new project that his master bestowed upon him.

"_**Is everything in place?"**_

"Yes… for all she knows. This is training."

"_**Good make sure it stays that way. I don't want my pretty birdie to get her feathers ruffled up." **_

Zurui glances at his master heading out the door "_**Make sure you keep me updated on her progress. Otherwise you won't get the funding to play with your other subjects."**_ Zurui nods at Danzo in understanding and stares out the tinted window down at his latest subject.

"Get to work!" Zurui shouts at his subordinates, and they scatter like the mice they are.

_Danzo wants a hands-free environment for this one. That means no one comes in or out of her room, if I really cared I would pity her. But I don't get paid to care it's all about the results._ "You there!"

He shouts at new fresh face, the woman gulps her spit down and answers back meekly, "Yes… Dr. Zurui?"

"Release the gas." _Nothing to be afraid of my dear, just a little of this and your super strength is reduced to that of an ant's… puny. And that chakra of yours will be gone as well for the remainder of this experiment. We can't have someone of your caliber trying to rescue yourself or someone else. _

"Yes sir." She pushes the red button and cold, smoky gas enters the occupied room.

*Cough* *Cough* _Why is it suddenly cold in here?_ Sakura struggles to breathe, "Someone help me!" *Cough* *Cough* Her body shakes violently, and the more she breathes in the cold air the weaker she feels, until she's completely knocked out again.

* * *

**Few Hours Later **

We find our main character unconscious sprawled on a mental cold examining table. The metal cuffs hold her in position, but our attention shouldn't be on her instead the tinted room is where all the action is happening.

Zurui opens the carboard package slowly already knowing the contents in the box; he looks at the purple swirling potion in glee. _My, my so Akira did come through I didn't think she would especially knowing the nature of what this can do_. He grabs the potion in between his hands and begins to roll it to warm the item up. He places the potion into an injection gun that hangs from ceiling above the victim.

"Before we proceed with this project, I would like to say that all of your jobs are funded by Master Danzo. If you feel the need to leave because you are uncomfortable with the ethical issues that will be encroached throughout this project there's the door." He stands facing the door with tables of buttons and tinted window behind him where he points at said black painted door. The crowd of scientists, engineers, architects, special ops ninja teams, and interns looked at him and no one dared to move but one young foreign male intern called Matt.

Matt always wanted to be the one guy who would change the world, the guy to bring peace to all the nations of the world, to stop world hunger and somehow save people from chronic illness such as leukemia. He believed by working under Zurui that he would somehow cure everyone of their situation, but after 5 months of working under said man. He understood how wicked, cunning and downright evil the man was, he killed people for no reason often voiced that they were just subjects. But subjects or not, they are classified as humans. He couldn't understand why he still worked here in this cold deathly facility, so he took a stand and headed for the door. And a foot away from freedom, blood seeped slowing from his mouth he wiped it away with the back of his hand and stared at his hand in shock. He looked down to see a gaping hole through his chest, and his eyes widened as his body slams to the ground and he dies choking on his blood.

The silence was pierced with one single gunshot, and our young intern never made it to the door. There he lays in a pool of his blood because he chose on this particular day to do the right thing and not let a young girl's life be taken away, however it was the wrong choice in the eye's of Zurui.

"Shall we continue?" Zurui says has he quickly pockets the hot, smoking revolver back into his white coat jacket. No one else moved an itch for fear of what happened to Matt might happen to them. Everyone who worked under him understood the theory of the only way you leave is in a body bag, but Matt just didn't get that.

Zurui turns his back away from the crowd pushes a big red button and the injection gun on the ceiling begins to rotate downwards and 5 feet above the victim it stops. A long injection needle pierces through the plastic lid of the potion, sucks the fluid into the needle, and discards the empty potion into the body of the machine. It beeps to indicate that it's ready for action, Zurui then pushes a green button right beside the last one and the machine reacts by bring the long 10 inch needle into itself. And as quick as a viper snake the needle slams itself into the abdomen of Sakura.

**Ahhhhhhhh!** She screams has she wakes up from her comatose state in excruciating pain and to a needle poking into her body. The potion spreads throughout her abdomen to the womb and it burns the victim from the inside out.


	14. Chapter 13- Powers To Be

**Chapter 13- Powers To Be **

**AN: Sorry for the overdue lateness, but life happens. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Underground **

The audience focuses on a dim lighted and damp room. The walls have a rough texture about them like it is made out of dirt, and it seems wet in some places. The ground is in the same condition has the walls… unkempt. There's no exit from above or below, only one light on what appears is the brown muddy ceiling. A metal examining table secured in the middle of the room and on the table is a groggy pink haired girl.

The girl moans in pain as she sharply turns her head quickly to the left, her eyes barely catching up to her. Mmmm (she moans again)… her stomach growls in protest at what she must have eaten awhile ago. *Cough* *Cough* Hot fluid forces its way back into her throat and she struggles to keep the vomit down. She grabs her stomach eager for it to obey… mmmm (she moans for the last time), as she vomits harshly on the ground. She seems done for the moment and slams back on the metal table. With the backside of her right hand she shakily wipes the vomit from her mouth.

_**Sakura, Sakura are you okay?**_ Her mind conjures up a good imitation of Naruto. _He stands in front of her in the open field of the training arena, and turns to hug her fears away. To only have his eyes pop out of their sockets and red blood drain from the holes while his fingers fall into a pile at Sakura's feet. _

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh…** she wakes to the sound of her screams echoing back at her. Taunting her, telling her how stupid she was to become captured by maniacs. For all she knew they wanted to kill her slowly. She slides off the metal table in despair with tears rolling down her face as she crawls to her sanctuary in the corner of the barely lit dirt room. And notches a mark on the wall carefully tracing the line, it read day 60 give or take.

She clawed at the walls in fury never noticing the blood slowly seeping from her rugged finger nails. It's been 2 months since her capture and she was already going insane.

* * *

**In the Widowed Room **

"How has she been doing?" Danzo says as he stares hard at his trapped mouse below.

"She wakes up screaming, and often she refuses the meals we barely offer her."

"Then how is she still alive after so long?"

"Danzo… you do understand who I am right? I'm one the highest rated scientist of our time, I think I know exactly what I am doing."

"**Then make sure she doesn't die, or else her death will be on your hands!" **Danzo's voice for the very first time goes soft as he talks to his companion in crime, _**"You know we cannot fail them."**_

Rivers of fear run down Zurui's back and he swallows his spit in anxiety, "Of course I know that Danzo. Otherwise I wouldn't be here now with you. I know whom I work for and I won't let her die because of that fact."

"Everything I ask you, you know I must tell them truthfully otherwise it's both our heads. How is she still alive, if she hasn't been eating or drinking anything much?"

Zurui groaned in anger because he would have to share his secrets with people he hasn't even laid his eyes on ever, yet he has heard the stories. _The organization that almost made him shit his pants just a few minutes were worse than one hundred Akatsuki put together. His fingers couldn't stop shaking in fear of his life just at sound of the organization's name… THE SHOP. At least the Akatsuki have some type of meaningful goal to meet. But the shop took what it wanted from everyone yet no one knows even Danzo of their identities, but most criminals knew what they stood for and made sure to never cross their paths. How this girl became of great interest to them is beyond his imagination, and somehow if it came down to her life to his own existence. He would gladly throw the 16-year-old to the wolves to save his own life. _

"I'm waiting… Zurui." Danzo growls in anger at the insolence the scientist showed for not answering him fast enough. **BAM!** Zurui's glasses fly from his face as his neck almost snapped because of the force Danzo put into the powerful slap. Zurui holds his right cheek in shock and wipes away the line of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Danzo grabs the scientist by his white collared pressed coat, and pulls him closer to his face. "Remember, Zurui that you and I are replaceable. So, if you don't want to die today old friend start fucking talking." Danzo pushes Zurui back with great force that knocks his head against the white wall behind him. Zurui unsteadily gets up, and slowly begins to pull himself together. He touches the back of his head to feel a knot forming and when he pushed it down slightly a gasp of pain escape from his clenched lips.

_What he wouldn't give to stare down at him and order the likes of him around, but then again just like Danzo is breathing down my neck so are those wolves snapping at his feet. I gladly accept this job any day._ "We been giving her supplements intravenously, and we do understand that her not eating isn't good for her at the moment. So we have been literally drugging her with nothing that can harm her potential powers, and forcing food down her throat which is why every other day for the past 1 ½ months she's been able to vomit it back up."

"We fear that she might reject her powers because they were implanted artificially. That her body knows they are foreign and are fighting hard to get rid of them."

At this news Danzo nearly snaps Zurui's neck in anger to finish off the failure, but the wiry man escapes his grasps as he literally leaps over his office desk made of oak. "I wasn't done… before I would have said that Akira's potion failed but her powers are growing and her body isn't vomiting up the nutrients she is receiving daily. I believe that in the next month or two we will see improvements."

"Make sure that her condition does improve, she doesn't need any further luxury like a bed. That table looks fine to me… I don't need for her to become comfortable I just need her alive." Danzo walks away with Zurui's blood stained on his hand.

* * *

**2 Months Later **

Sakura holds her screams in as she stares in shock; anger, sadness, and fear at the large bump growing in front her. She touches her abdomen terrified that something in there would make its presence known and it does has she feel the fetus moving around as if to say… _hi mommy._


	15. Chapter 14: In A World of Chaos

**Chapter 14- In a World of Chaos **

**AN: Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**2 Months Before At Ramen Ichiraku**

Ayame- "What's taking so long, father?" she questions with her hands on hip as said father hurries to get the ramen dishes to the crowd.

Naruto- "**Where's my RAMEN?! **I'm dying of hungry here." He moans in pain as his stomach growls in protest for more food. He bangs his hands up and down on the table demanding for the plate of ramen to magically appear in front of him.

Choji scratches his chin, "Won't that plate be your ninth one so far?" Directing his question at the blonde haired boy.

Ino sits in front of Choji and glares at the hypocrite, "Choji! Don't you dare question Naruto when you guys are apparently in a battle of how many ramen plates you can shove down your throats! Shouldn't I say why you're eating your ninth one as well?"

Shikamaru- "No need Ino to be so loud, people are trying to sleep here. The whole restaurant can hear you screaming..."

Ino- "Don't you dare call me troublesome Shikamaru otherwise that hair of yours will be used as a mop in the next minute to wipe the floor!"

Shikamaru doesn't say his famous word instead he thinks it…_ troublesome woman. _

_And people wonder why she needs help._ Tenten thought as she silently eats her bowl of ramen noodles.

_Whose idea was it to come here again?_ Neji glares at the offender in orange his arms crossed in front of him. _Right… Naruto._ He couldn't even finish the rest of his dish because said two… incorrect three made his appetite disappear.

_Why do people always seem to forget that they cannot leave me out of their competitions? _ "Hey! Ino, I'm offended. How dare you forget that I am on my tenth plate?" Lee says with pride as everyone but Naruto and Choji sweat drops.

_He does get that Ino is obviously disgusted by the two and Lee wants recognition for that?_ Hinata ponders as she watches her beloved Naruto from the corner of the table.

Teuchi- "Here, you go Ayame." He passes bowls of hot ramen from the pot to his daughter. _Those boys can sure eat; I kind of pity their future wives._

Kakashi- "Enough, Naruto! Ayame is coming." _I hope I have enough money for this._ He said looking at his empty wallet save for a coin or two. _The work I do to feed Naruto will never be enough. _

Naruto stops banging on the table and looks at Ayame in glee. Drool drips from his mouth as he sniffs the plate that Ayame sets in front of him. He dives into the food and finishes the meal in three slurps finally satisfied.

**Bark! Bark!** "I agree with Akamaru. We definitely need to stop wasting time and figure out a way past these heinous rules."

Shino- "Exactly, what do you have in mind Kiba?" He says leaning his body towards Kiba across the table, "Don't you think that Danzo would expect us to rebel? I bet he's waiting for our predictable move."

"For once I agree with buy boy over here." Shino glares at Sai at said remark. "There's nothing we can do that won't result in treason of some sort according to the rules."

"As anyone gone for the tests?" Ino asked in curiosity while almost everyone looks at her and nods a big no. No one notices that Tenten is the only one that doesn't utter a word; she looks hard into her ramen bowl as if the food could suddenly walk away from her in a minute.

"How do those tests even show if one is of a powerful lineage or not?" Neji questioned.

Kakashi- "That I don't know… I just pray that they don't force anyone to get said tests. But I have a strong feeling that we have to anyways." He strokes his chin in deep thought. What Kaskahi didn't know is that his sentence set into motion the monstrous plans of Danzo.

* * *

**Tenten's POV **

_**Start Flashback (Set in the time-frame of 2 months ago when Sakura left, one week after the social lunch-in with teams 7, 8, 10 and Guy at the ramen restaurant) **_

_It all started because Kashaki had doomed us from the beginning. __**BAM!**__ The doors to the ramen restaurant went. In struts a Root member and she grabbed Ayame harshly by her arm and pulled her towards the entrance. Everyone in the restaurant sat there with a bewildered expression on their faces until Naruto came to his senses and ran after said Root member in black. Tenten jumped into action running after Naruto making sure to keep him in her view. _

_Naruto- "Hey! Come back with Ayame… you ugly woman in black!" he screamed his disapproval at the aggressor and touched the root member's shoulder to get her attention. Only to have said root member slam her right fist hard into his abdomen and in the process she dropped Ayame harshly unto the ground. The member quickly pulled a syringe from her pocket and slammed the needle into the neck of Naruto leaving him lying on the ground unconscious as the anesthesia took over. Tenten stepped out from the shadows and goes up to Naruto to decide if he was okay. _

_Root member- "Get up, bitch! If you don't want the same thing to happen to you." Ayame pushed herself from the ground and the member grabbed her arm again harshly where they both puff into a bright clinic. "Hook her up to the machines." The root member said shoving Ayame into the open arms of a scientist that started hooking wires of blue, red and black to the girl. _

_A syringe was pulled out, "you lied." Ayame whispered as the root member shoved the needle into her neck at which Ayame passed out. The root member secured Ayame into a dark chair makes sure that the metal restraints weren't falling off any time soon. _

_Tenten scampered towards the direction the root member after determining that Naruto would indeed be okay and she sprinted after the poofing clouds behind the two to…. A clinic? _

_Tenten walked through the side door determining that it was the best entrance for now to not bring any unwanted attention to her direction. She noticed that the room was brightly lit with a smell of bleach in the air. She heard someone coming in so she rapidly ducked behind rows of cleaning supplies in what looks like a janitor's room, she closed the blue door behind her and peeked through the window to view Ayame strapped to a chair. _

_There in the middle of the room was a machine that could make any grown man cry it dangled from the ceiling with an assortment of three needles hanging from its frame all for a different purpose. One needle was an 18 gauge one used to go through skin, muscle and bone where the charka lay deep in the marrow. Another needle would be used to pull out the blood and to see if the person had any diseases he/she would never name out loud and the last one was the needle of pain where an electric current ran through the needle to suppress a person's chakra if proven unworthy. The machine had a mind of its own and it knew what it wanted. The drill began to whirl about bringing the three parts closer to the unconscious victim and Tenten gasped in horror behind the door unsure of what to do. So the machine decided for Tenten as the drill inserted itself into the victim: pulled out blood and determined that Ayame doesn't have any disease or genetic deficits (ie: hypertension, diabetes, or anemia) and Ayame's blood indicated that she was not of a great lineage according to the clans of old, the next needle sent a massive voltage of shock and fried Ayame's hair while doing so until a burnt scent is given off from her skin causing pain to our victim that she will feel when waking up, and the last needle determined that she had little chakra to begin with. The machine pulled the needles out of Ayame's arm and the results were then transferred unto a computer screen indicating from where Tenten was hiding in the janitor's room that Ayame was classified as a person of weak heritage. The blinking red words read… __**Ayame: Rank 1**__. _

"_Rank 1?..." What da fuck does that mean? Tenten thought and the root member assigned to guard the procedure noticed an object out-of-place. She crept behind her victim and swung the sheath of her sword at the head of Tenten. _

_Root member- "Master… we have an intruder." The female stated as she dragged a semi conscious Tenten into the office of Danzo. _

_Danzo- "Good… she arrived at the right moment. Akira! Hook her up to the machine." The scientist hooked Tenten to the machine doing the same process with Ayame for Tenten. Twenty minutes later the computer screen reads… __**Tenten: Rank 1.**_

_Danzo glances at the screen in glee, "What do you know, Tenten? You're the first ninja deemed weak twice… who would have thought you would be a servant." He continued to talk to the unconscious girl. He walked away with a smile on his face and stated to the root member, __**"Get your team together and gather more people into the clinic, I wanted everyone's rank on my desk by yesterday."**_

_By now hundreds of civilians and ninjas were being pushed into the clinic to get tests run on them. The people who finished with the tests were either in a state of shock or deep anguish was presented at the results. _

_**End Flashback **_

* * *

**Present Time (Set Around Sakura's Surprise- Month 4) **

"Move it, pig!" The Root member shouted as he shoved the useless beings into designated areas they were now to live in. Konoha is now split into two sections: one where people of powerful lineage lived both ninjas and civilians (ie: warriors in swordsmanship, assassins, and the like), while the other consisted of people devoted to being servants (ie: farmers, bakers, blacksmiths and the like). One side was more beautiful than the other down-to-earth side. The servants toiled the field while others trained for the unknown battle or war.

**Ino's POV **

Tenten and Ino sat in their mud hut in anguish and despair. Two holes in front of the hut represented windows and the large space is the door. A straw screen separates the world from them. The dirt floor provided no comfort at least the straw beds will suffice for now. _Who would have thought that out of all the teams, we would be the only three that suffered because of those stupid rules? Who's the third? Why, Choji of course… I know right those people in power; especially Danzo have no idea what they are doing. We all thought it was a joke, but we were proven wrong so easily. _

_Could you imagine the grief and the pain people had to suffer that day? Wives separated from their husbands having to decide who would have to take care of their children. Children of power ages 7 and older plucked from their parent's arms waiting for directions on what rooms they would train in after 9:30pm. People now called servants huddled in fear while the Root members directed them into their new homes. Rebellious people that believed that Danzo was wrong about the direction he was going screamed injustice and they now lay in a pool of their blood at the foot of a smiling dictator. _Oh the chaos that ensued.

* * *

**Meanwhile Underground **

Sakura is now 4 months pregnant and she stares at her abdomen in deep hatred. If she could she would pound on her abdomen until it was flat again. She didn't want this… especially at this age. _How many people would call her slut? How many people would shun her for something she didn't commit?_

She struggled against her metal restraints in despair. "When I get out of these restraints you're going to beg me to kill you!" She screamed until her throat protested in discomfort at the abuse.

"Straining yourself like this isn't good for the fetus." Zurui stated over the intercom.

When she was free of the metal table, they chained her to the wall with feet and hands shackles, and she could only move six feet from the wall before tingling sensation would run through her body as a warning before a shock would be administered. She never once saw anyone coming in or out of the prison she resided in, so to her the food appeared magically in the corner of the room every other day. She had taken to starving herself to the point a machine would stuff the cardboard tasting food down her throat.

_Apparently they don't care what I eat as long as the thing inside of me gets fed_.

_**Sakura! Sakura! Stop calling the baby a thing…. Inner Sakura said. You have to at least realize the baby is growing in your womb. **_

_If I pretend that it doesn't exist then it doesn't exist_. Sakura argues back at Inner.

_**When your water breaks don't say I didn't tell you so. When a baby the size of a watermelon begins to push its way out into the world don't say I didn't tell you so.**_ Inner Sakura says shaking her head at Sakura.

_Don't you shake your head at me! I'm older than you… _

At this Inner Sakura sweat drops, _**she does know I'm her right?**_

She had no human interactions whatsoever maybe that's why she relied so heavily on the voice of Inner because that was the only voice that communicated to her as a human being. It was like all of them (whoever they were) was terrified of her. It was like she was some type of rabid dog with rabies or something of that nature that could potentially spread a deadly disease and kill everyone on the face of the world. Never once did she see the faces of the men or women that captured her. They treated her no better than an animal: she had a pink plastic bowl to drink from, a pink plate to eat from and a ditch few meters away from her to do her business.

"Take this thing out of me!" Sakura yelled at no one in particular. "I know you can hear me."

Zurui squinted his eyes in annoyance at the subject below, **"soon Sakura… you will be heeding to our every call like the animal you truly are."**


	16. Chapter 15: Where Food Comes From

**Chapter 15- Where Food Comes From**

**A/N: Tenten's flashback is a bit gruesome, if you can't deal with bloody scenes please skip it. I just realized that I have to up the rating of my fiction due to violence, so... its M now.  
**

**words:2,999**

* * *

**Choji POV**

_I never knew a wheat seed took so long to grow into a bundle of wheat. I never knew that oranges grew on trees, never knew that you have to alternate different crops every year to not deplete the nutrients in the ground, and I never knew how hard farmers worked day in and out. Until now…. All I knew was how to eat my mom's choicest barbeque, and dream when my wife would do the same if not better. _

Choji looks at his chapped hands: red angry lines taunted him to find some moisturizer from somewhere and he pressed down on a blister shocked to see how hard it was. The blister no longer bothered him just like the ones that adorned his feet because his shoes were so worn out it wasn't funny, although Ino and Tenten tried often to mend his shoes.

_If anyone from the other side could see me now, they would never recognize me. _His spiky brown hair laid in a mess it was now often matted to his head in knots. His eyes were a bit dimmer then they have ever been, bags were present under his eyes, he had yellow blotches of sickly spots on his skin like he was just getting over an illness, and he had no chips, or candy in his pockets.

Choji looks up from his plot of land that he shared with Tenten and Ino to see units of people working on their property as well. It was already past 8:00pm and people were still toiling their fields in order to meet the quota. The quota was based on time on our side we worked from 7 in the morning till 9:30 at night, while the other side was completely opposite they played in the morning and at night around 9:30 they trained till 7 in the morning. So no one on the opposite side of the village would see each other often.

_There's so much to tell you that I don't know how I am going to do so._ Choji thinks hard to himself. _I can take a few minutes for a quick break…_ "Hey, Tenten… I'm going on a break mind if you can finish up for me?" Choji quietly whispers hoping the neighbors to his left and right side wouldn't hear him. His stone fence took care of leering eyes but they could see be seen in the front if someone was walking about too much. _You have to understand why I whispered Danzo has this sick ideology that men worked the field and women did the housework, if anyone found out for a second I shirked my responsibilities as the "man of the house" I would be tortured or worse dead. And the snitches would get great recognition for doing so, they could get a better hut to live in, maybe a restroom with indoor plumbing and etc. Then where would Tenten and Ino go? To Danzo women and children were considered pawns to use and bend to his will. Unprotected women and children often became actual target practice for training or worse sex toys. Danzo welcomed lies, betrayal, and dishonesty and if anyone showed an ounce of honor they were quickly slaughtered like the pigs he believes they are. _

_He sits against the big hazelnut tree and begins to ponder. At the time we (all the teams) hadn't realized that Tenten was the only one that suffered through that procedure alone. But in the matter of two weeks we all would have our share of pain from that machine. We are now officially under military rule based on a backwards society: Danzo believed that children were not to be seen or heard of in public, and that women were the home makers while the husbands provided for the house. Pretty much… men had the final say, even here on this side. The people on this side are known as __**Raerz**__… henchman, servants whatever else that may come to mind. _

Choji traces his index finger over the blisters on his left hand and his eyes quiver for a moment. His vision blurs a bit and he clears his throat, "I really miss my mom. Kami… I'm a baby." _I've never been so hungry in my life; yesterday they (root members) offered us gruel and the day before that it was the same bland grey looking paste. Our bosses stated that after a month of our "nice rations" of gruel that we would have to fend for ourselves and supply the remaining of the village with the food our farms will provide. Failure to do so to meet the quota in time and in supply meant unnecessary pain for the farmer (ie: me). They called me fat and there was nothing I could do, they mocked me as I glared at them in anguish when they shoved me to the ground pounding my stomach in telling me it would somehow make me thinner. I grunted in pain that day blood dripping from my nose, mouth and ears as both Tenten and Ino dragged me away to our compound. That day it was unbearable because I lost my home, my friends, my family and dignity in one day. _

_The next day I woke up in unrelenting pain, my fever spiked higher and the girls thought I wouldn't make it through the night. Sometime during the night the girls ran to get a doctor only to be turned down stating the girls had nothing to bargain with. The girls told me that on our straw door a note was pinned there when they came back stating that because I looked like I had eaten someone else I was to be a farmer, Ino a herbalist and Tenten a blacksmith assistant. I would go in and out of unconsciousness but Ino told me the angry look on Tenten's face when the note said assistant cracked Ino up._ _Because of the procedure Ino couldn't even heal the most minor injuries to take a bit of the pain away. For the first time I understood how civilians lived, they had no chakra to do the basic things we as ninjas (I included) took for granted. It took a week and half for me to get better because time and time again the girls were refused the care I needed. I knew for the first time how it was to live in complete fear, we were all so worried that they would come back to finish me up. When I was able to stand the first thing they did was throw a shovel at me demanding that I begin working on my 15 acres of land all by myself. So I shuffled to my plot of land, slammed the shovel in, pulled out the weeds in anger, plowed my field, buried a seed of wheat in the ground and I looked around me noting that I hadn't even finished an acre yet. I knelt down by the shovel breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my back as the sun was shining, my hands dug into the dirt ground and for the first time I knew how a bundle of wheat came to be, I knew oranges grew on trees. I knew now that it took tears, sweat and blood to make food grow. I knew that day where food came from and it made me sick to my stomach at how I took everything for granted. The bag of chips that I believed that would always be there because it was always there in my pockets wouldn't come so easily now._

_A mission would last for days, weeks or months. This wasn't a mission me digging holes for seeds, this was my life now. Tears flowed down my cheeks that day and I promise to you I heard laughter, I looked over my shoulder to see them looking at me in glee. _

* * *

**Tenten's POV **

_They called me an assistant! Those stupid Root members don't they know that I can use my Twin Rising Dragons ability on their asses with my scrolls. Shit… no chakra. I hate them all. But I hate Danzo the most; who the hell does he think he is?_ She pulled more weeds out in anger and kept glances around the field anxious that a neighbor or a Root member might see her. _What is Choji doing again? Oh, right he's taking a much needed break._ Tenten glances at Choji resting against the tree in semi-peace with his eyes closed. He needs that break especially after what they did to him… they almost killed him_. And they had the audacity to laugh about it because we all know and they do too that we can't do anything about it. She glances behind her again. Yes… I know I'm so paranoid. But I have to be otherwise he might end up like neighbor that used live across from us. I never knew his name but they did will forever haunt me for the rest of life. They called everyone that was 16 and up to the town square, the children were left behind with pregnant caretakers… thank you kami. _

**Start Flashback (very gruesome please skip if you hate blood and gore) **

On the stage, a man of about twenty knelt down with his hands roughly tied behind his back. Another rope tied his neck to a post that limited his movement otherwise he would suffocate in doing so. His face was littered with bruises and two black eyes as a present. His wife stood in front of him where two Root members held by her arms, and their backs were to the crowd.

Danzo shoveled in and with a loud voice condemns the man, "Is it not stated that men must work the field and women must not be seen doing so. Women _**your place**_ is with the children, and _**your place**_ is in your home." He stressed as he turned from the crowd to the man kneeling, "Do you know that your wife is pregnant with your first child?" Danzo questioned and the kneeling man stares surprisingly at his wife who nodded a yes in confirmation.

"_**Well… too bad you won't ever see that day come?" Danzo **_motions with his hands for the root members to move apart stretching the wife's arms farther apart; he gets a wooden board and slams it into the stomach of the wife.

The kneeling man yells, "Please… that will be my first child! Have mercy on us!"

**Ahhhh!** The wife screams at the first slam.

The crowd of people react stunned at what Danzo was doing, the crowd begins move forward to save the couple only to be thrown back by an electrical fence screaming of death. The crowd step back in panic and someone nearly is electrocuted to death as she couldn't stop herself on time, and the crowd looks for any other way out to find none. The crowd stood in the middle of the fence noting that they were boxed in like cattle forced to watch the event unfold.

Kneeling Man- "This is the first warning you gave us, please do whatever you want to me. But leave her alone…. I'm begging you!" Tears run down his face and he sniffles loudly.

Danzo pauses for a moment, "I don't need to give you any other warnings, and you aren't a child. You knew what you were doing." He walked slowly towards the husband, "You are the man of the house! You lead and she follows. How can I ask you something and you don't take me seriously? It makes me question your leadership role… besides I have been watching and your neighbors tell me that you were warned many times by them. A few say over four times, but when extra food calls you can bend anyone to your will."

The kneeling man eyes widen with this information as he understood that someone snitched on him and this was how he got into this position. "Please… **Please… PLEASE!"**

Danzo stared hard at the man and he turned around, grabbed the board harder and swung. Again and again and again Danzo swings the board, blood sputtered from the wife's mouth and after the sixth swing blood pooled down from her legs. Her eyes widened at this as she hysterically started screaming no.

Kneeling Man- **"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU WON'T EVER BE SAFE WHEREVER YOU GO! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN FOR THIS!"** He breathes harder in and out.

Danzo- _**"Like I said before you won't get to see that day." **_

By now the crowd believed that everything must be over, but how wrong the crowd was.

Danzo pulled a silver revolver from his pocket aims it at the head of the wife, and a single shot went off. The wife slams to the ground in the pool of her child's blood with a bullet in her forehead.

The kneeling man crawls slowly to the remains of his family and with a sword Danzo cuts off the head of the man in one clean swipe.

Danzo faced the audience, _**"This is my first and last warning to you all…. Men you can take a break but if any female of your household touches your plow on your plot of land, then that family will experience what they did and worse." **_At this Danzo walked away.

**End Flashback **

Contine Tenten's POV

To this day the heads of the couple are stuck on pikes to remind us of who is in charge and that the rules are to be enforced. So you get why I'm constantly looking over my shoulder.

* * *

**Ino POV**

_Can you imagine that I and Tenten are actually getting along? Because we have to in order to survive. Let me tell you the difference between a farmer and an herbalist. Obviously a farmer farms and an herbalist studies herbal medicine, right? __**Right!**__ But on this side a farmer has his own land to plant his crops on his plot, while herbalists share a government owned plot that is carefully watched by Danzo's men. So we, Raerz aren't tempted to take any herbs home like the time Choji needed some of the plants. If someone is caught stealing he/she will be punished by having a finger cut off for every time they do so. I don't know who would keep trying to do so, but some people are stubborn enough to do just that. _

_Pretty much… women have been downgraded to the critters that live in the bottom of the ocean to be seen but not heard like trophy wives kind of. _

_Choji needs to take the plow from Tenten soon otherwise it would be everyone's neck. Ino gags at the thought of the kneeling man and his wife. They didn't deserve to go out like that, no one does but this is the world we live in now. _

_I always wonder what Shikamaru must be doing not that I care or anything. Or how Sakura is getting along with her training, she must be having fun doing something productive and meaningful. _

* * *

**Somewhere Underground **

Sakura is now 4 ½ months pregnant. She had stopped waking up screaming or going to bed screaming because no one ever came down from wherever to take her away from here. Besides her throat was probably raw from all the abuse because it hurt to open her mouth and eat plain cardboard tasting meals. She had nothing to do day in and day out except cry to herself at her stupidity. She was still that weak girl, if she got caught so easily all those months ago.

Bright light assaulted her dark home that she called hell. She groans in annoyance while waiting for her eyes to final adjust to the sudden change, and all she sees is white light to her north. Her shackles somehow are no longer attached to her feet or hands, she puts one foot before the other slowly and when she is finally balanced she bursts into a run towards freedom. Only to slam into an invisible barrier that automatically conforms to her shape as to not harm the fetus.

"_**Subject 211 there is no means of escape it is advisable to not attempt to try that again**_." A scientist stated over the intercom.

Sakura picks herself as she shakes off the remnants of the shock, and heads for the light again. Only to pause as a cold substance fills the room, and she coughs as the familiar mist invades her body impairing her sense of balance. _No…. no… not this again. I always wake up in pain when they do this. I always feel so weak._ She doesn't reach the light but she is knocked out cold groaning as the mist suppresses her chakra painfully.

* * *

**One week later **

She moves rapidly to the white light demanding for her freedom, and again the same result occurred a shock is administered to her system but somehow doesn't cause distress to her fetus. And again the mist is let loose.

* * *

**Month 5 **

The door to Sakura's hellhole is completely open, and a white light seeps in. But the occupant in the room doesn't bother to pay the light any mind; she huddles in the corner of her room knowing full well she will never be free.

Zurui smiles as subject 211 refuses to get up from her spot and attempt an escape even though freedom is a door away. _**"Good bitch…"**_


End file.
